utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarico
|kfNWUCGpgzk}} Sarico (サリコ) is an with a rather rough and harsh but compressed and compact sounding voice. She often puts a lot of energy behind her voice, giving her singing a screaming like style, such as to be heard in her cover of "Tokyo Teddy Bear" . However she can also sing in a calm tone without losing that rough tone of her voice, such as in her cover of "Hitorinbo Envy" . Her favorite genre would be rock'n'roll, but she isn't picky about genres in general.Sarico's Nico Nico Douga userpage Sarico has first started in 2011 with a cover of "Kasoukyoku" which has since then gained 14K views. Her most popular solo cover however is her "Headphone Actor" with 55K views as of May 2014. Sarico also often collaborates with other utaite and is a member of ASADA with fellow utaite akir@ and ♯DA". ASADA are the first syllables of the three utaite combined together. Aside from ASADA, Sarico has also collaborated with many other utaite, most prominently Muchi. In those covers Muchi would do the rap, while Sarico is in charge of the vocals. Sarico has also collaborated a few times with some instrumentalists on band covers. On April 27, 2014, she released a free album, Shinin ni Kuchinashi together with Rocka (Haiiro Logic), for which she provided the vocals. It could be obtained at the Chou VOCALOID Master. As of 2016, she is in a band called Morning Haze with two other members.Morning Haze's official website They released two EPs in 2018, as seen on her YouTube channel. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of ASADA (浅田) with akir@ and ♯DA" * Member of Nico☆Style with Ryuuei, Momonga, Denpo, Ami Hitsuji and yuukirb # RED HOT (Released on April 26, 2015) # Band Morning Haze with setzer and Aikai (Since 2016) List of Covered Songs (Cremation Song) (2011.06.18) # "Mikansei Ningen" (Imperfect Human) (2011.08.03) # "Karakuri 卍 Burst" (Mechanical 卍 Burst) feat. Sarico and akir@ (2011.08.26) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.08.28) # "kazuya-kun, Otanjoubi Omedetou!!" (kazuya-kun, Happy Birthday!!) (collab) (2011.09.21) # "Shima Shima Melody" (2011.10.06) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.20) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2011.11.20) # "NEVER" feat. Sarico and RIL (2011.12.09) (Private) # "Headphone Actor" (2011.12.17) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) -Band edition- (2011.12.24) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.03) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.03.10) # "Magical ☆ Nuko Len Len" feat. Sarico, akir@, sewo, Homare, ♯DA" and Muchi (2012.04.29) # "Ikasama ⇔ Casino" (Life Cheating ⇔ Casino) feat. Sarico and akir@ (2012.05.05) # "Ochame Kinou/Real Face" feat. Sarico and Muchi (rap) (2012.05.28) (Community only) # "God knows..." -Band ver.- (2012.06.12) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. Sarico and Sennzai (2012.06.14) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Sarico, Ryuuei, Momonga, Denpo, Ami Hitsuji and yuukirb (2012.06.16) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Sarico and Denpo (2012.10.25) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Rin Len Mashup ver.- feat. Sarico and Denpo (2012.12.22) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2012.12.25) # "Nakimushi Robo" (Crybaby Robo) (2013.01.09) # "Handmade Mirai" (Handmade Future) (2013.01.24) # "Monster Tree" -Band ver.- (2013.01.29) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Sarico, Mirei and Hizuki (2013.02.01) # "Puyo Puyo Fanclub" (Parody of "Yī Èr Fanclub") (11 singer collab) (2013.03.01) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) feat. Sarico and Arthur (2013.03.20) # "Yankeeboy・Yankeegirl" (2013.03.21) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Evening Shower Ribbon) (2013.05.19) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.05.23) # "Raspberry ＊ Monster" (2013.06.30) # "jewel" feat. Sarico and Akkey I/O (2013.07.14) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.09.21) # "WAVE" feat. Sarico and SHIDO (2013.09.22) # "Sonzai Imagination" (Existence Imagination) feat. Sarico, ＊MiLO, mainann, I/O, Awiru, Nata, Yorukichi and Dazbee (2013.10.16) # "Donut Hole" feat. Sarico and Yorukichi (2013.12.20) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) feat. Sarico and pu:rip (2014.03.09) # "Tsukiakari" (2014.04.29) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.01) # "SUPER YELLOW" (2014.08.11) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.09.05) # "Donut Hole" -Arrange ver.- feat. sarico and Knosuke (2014.11.22) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. sarico and Knosuke (2015.03.12) # "SUNRIZE" (Original with setzer) (2015.04.25) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night) (2015.12.23) # "Paintër" ✜~Eternal Imagination~ feat. eclair, Oshiri, Canan*, Creamzone, Qualia, Sarico, ciia, JIN, Serahpyon, tai, Taihaku, Tsunko, Ninafrom, Yamada Saori and Yu-ran (2016.03.18) # "Heart Connect" (group collab) (2016.09.10) # "Roki" feat. sarico and Espei (2018.03.28) # "Phantom Limb Paranoia" feat. sarico and WeatherH (2018.04.08) # "Sayonara o Okuru hi" feat. MorningHaze (2018.04.20) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Sarico TmBox 21699962.png|Sarico as seen on TmBox |Sarico twitter RL.png|Sarico as seen on Twitter |Sarico twitter RL2.png|Sarico as seen on Twitter |Sarico twitter RL3.png|Sarico as seen on Twitter |Sarico crop.png|Sarico as seen on her old Twitter banner |SaricoXmas2018.png|Sarico as seen on Twitter during December 2018 }} Trivia * She did a memorial video for her 2K community members in 2012. The concept was to make it look like a game, in which she uses singing to defeat the opponent. The song in question was "Ochame Kinou". * She has contirbuted to the chorus in "LOVE Dokkyun" and "Maji LOVE2000%" . * She has participated in the Nico Nico◎MONSTER liveA Nico Nico◎MONSTER live announcement as well as in the NICOSONI!! vol.1 live.A NICOSONI!! vol.1 live announcement * Musicians she likes are THEE MICHELLE GUN ELEPHANT, BLANKEY JET CITY, ROSSO, Hi-STANDARD, Kojima Mayumi, JUDY AND MARY, Maximum the Hormone, Rancid, The Offspring, Me First & The Gimme Gimmes, Gymnopédies, Sountaisei Riron, BRAHMAN, WHITE ASH, KEMURI, POT SHOT, Ramones, Chuck Berry, Uehara Hiromi, NIRVANA, The Roosters and hide. * She was born in Akito but now lives in Tokyo.Sarico's blog profile * She is blood type AB. * As seen on her twitter, she has a large manga collection.A tweet by Sarico She also tweeted about liking Dragon Ball Z, and calls herself an "otaku" in her Twitter profile. * She enjoys the Monster Hunter game series,Sarico's bio on Morning Haze website as well as Kingdom Hearts.Tweet about Kingdom Hearts merch she bought * She seems to enjoy knitting, as seen in multiple tweets.A tweet of Sarico knitting * She learned piano as a child and sang vocals in a girls band in high school. * She tweeted in December 2018 she was diagnosed with Graves disease.Tweet about Graves Disease She explains it in a series of tweets and is getting proper treatment. External Links * TmBox * Blomaga * Twitter * Blog * Website of 1st album * Morning Haze's website